Blood Of Olympus: The Last Battle
by Darksniels
Summary: Los semidioses se acercan a su objetivo cuando son abatidos por un inesperado ataque y separados unos de los otros. Ahora deben de reunirse nuevamente y así evitar que Gea regrese al poder enfrentándose cara a cara contra los Gigantes. Siete semidioses de la profecía, un destino inevitable. Una profecía espera, un futuro acaba...


Advertencia: EL siguiente fic contiene entre dos kilos de drama, acción desarrollada prematuramente, un buen comienzo y un no tan buen final y posibles spoilers, por lo que, si no habéis leído todos los libros hasta HoH, no te recomiendo entrar y leer. Aunque los spoilers sean mínimos.

Desclaimer: Si yo fuera Rick Riordan este no sería el fin de la saga. De hecho, es muy suave como para ser escrito por Rick Riordan xDDDDDDDD

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Blood Of Olympus" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

**(Jasón)**

El ocaso se pronunciaba con fuerza en el horizonte del mar, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba emitiendo la última fuente de luz natural hasta el otro día. Mientras tanto las olas de la costa se mantenían suaves, meciendo los restos de madera que flotaban en la superficie del mar. Las brisas veraniegas traían aromas de la lejanía, como lo era el olor a flores de un pueblo cercano, pero también una esencia que se reconocía como sangre: un olor cercano al oxido que provenía directamente del encallado barco en la costa.

Ingenuos fueron sus navegantes al pensar que al llegar ahí no los estarían esperando. O al menos que no les tuvieran preparado tal evento de bienvenida, y como consecuencia el Argo II había sido completamente arrasado por la furia de los gigantes que de la nada aparecieron y sin misericordia acabaron con aquella gran construcción de un hijo de Hefestos, incluso la cabeza del dragón Festus había sido arrancada por el enemigo como botín de guerra.

El interior del barco estaba tan agitado como estaba la apariencia física externa. Restos de madera descansaban en puntos donde se acumulaban los escombros debidos a la batalla. Cualquier persona que observara eso rápidamente sentiría lastima por su creador, debido a que fue hecho polvo por tres gigantes.

Pero el silencio que cubría el barco rápidamente se disipó ante el quejido de una persona en su interior. Debajo de un gran tablón de madera se arrastró un joven, intentando de salir hasta donde pudiera ponerse en pie…

… si acaso pudiera. Al intentarlo simplemente sintió un punzante dolor que lo forzó a impactarse de cara al suelo, como si de repente la cubierta le hubiera pedido un fuerte beso.

El joven se mordió el labio, justo donde sostenía ya una cicatriz, y con algo de esfuerzo se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Con los últimos rastros de luz observó el brillo del oro destellar en la cubierta del barco, pero no valía la pena ir detrás de su espada, ya que el destello era doble lo que mostraba que su arma había sido rota en dos. Bufó por lo bajo mientras que su mirada escaneaba la situación. No había rastro de cuatro personas que claramente sabía que no estarían ahí. Jasón soltó otro quejido al recordar la batalla que hace horas había sostenido con honor y poder, y como al finalizar los tres gigantes se burlaron de ellos tres mientras que se llevaban a Piper, Leo, Annabeth y Percy.

—Malditos Gigantes —fue lo primero que soltó ante el recuerdo de la actitud burlista de sus enemigos al darle un último sacudón al barco. Pero tan fugaz como un respiro recordó un detalle. Con su pie en buen estado y con ayuda de dos tablas logró levantarse. Con mucha dificultad llegó hasta el borde de la cubierta del barco, el cual estaba roto a la mitad, y ahí encontró a una de las personas a quien buscaba. Colgando de una columna horizontal de barco estaba Frank, donde había reposado desde que quedó inconsciente.

El hijo de Marte había sido muy valiente al atreverse a retar directamente él y Percy contra un gigante, de hecho el plan había funcionado. La sincronización de los dos había sido cual, que si no hubiera sido por la inmortalidad del gigante ellos lo habrían derrotado. Frank se transformó en un gran calamar de cinco metros de largos y pegajosos tentáculos y Percy con su Hidrokinesis creó grandes olas que azotaron una detrás de otra al gigante, y luego de crear una acumulación de espuma marina se llevaron a Alodai, el gigante Bane de Artemis, a la profundidad del mar donde cayó presa del agarre de Frank. Pero luego de mucho forcejeo lamentablemente Frank no pudo resistir más y fue como quedó así, tirado, olvidado en una columna rota del barco.

—Frank… —le llamó Jasón entre su respiración cortada, pero el semidiós no respondió al llamado. El hijo de Júpiter estaba débil, obviamente, pero aun así decidió retar a su mala suerte y usar su habilidad de semidiós. Una fuerte corriente de aire logró levantar al cuerpo del fuerte Frank y regresarlo a la cubierta del barco.

Jasón inmediatamente sintió la represalia de sus acciones cuando se desmayó de improvisto.

Luego de lo que pareció haber sido una hora, cuando la luz lunar había aparecido con la noche, Jasón volvió a abrir los ojos ante los llamados de dos personas. Hazel y Frank estaban alrededor de él, mirándolo con expresiones de miedo—. Chicos… —murmuró la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente mientras intentaba de sentarse, y para su sorpresa, su pierna herida había sido tratada y ya no dolía, o al menos no tanto.

—Estábamos preocupados—soltó el hijo de Ares. En momentos como ese hasta el dios de la guerra mostraba su lado débil, y más aún su hijo—. Hazel logró despertarse y curarnos con un hechizo —la chica en cuestión sonrió tímidamente ante el reconocimiento y la mirada de gratitud que le daba su novio.

—También os di algo de ambrosia, que todo el crédito no es mío…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ha pasado desde que nos desmayamos? —interrumpió Jasón, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Miró de Frank a Hazel y ambos le miraron con, ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? Y entonces Frank, con hombros encogidos, respondió.

—Todo un día…

— ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Entonces los gigantes habrán ya…

—Aún no… —intervino Hazel—. Todavía Gea no ha despertado… Aún no lo ha hecho. Si la diosa de la tierra hubiera regresado a su poder ya lo hubiera sentido. Pero eso no evita que nos preocupemos… Tenemos solamente hoy para derrotar a Gea…

Lo cual era cierto, debido a que la luna estaba en su punto más alto.

Junto a Hazel y Frank, los tres, los romanos, rescatarían como fuera a sus amigos, y él lideraría todo eso. Empezó a idear una estrategia con sus compañeros.

Sin refuerzos, sin plan y sin sus amigos… pero aún tenían esperanza

* * *

**(Leo)**

El dolor se define en dos partes, la primera emocional y la segunda física. Pero en ese momento Leo solamente pensaba en que existía una tercera categoría que parecía una mezcla de las dos y que él llamada: ¡Joder, esto duele un montón!

Intentó de incorporarse, mareándose en el proceso. Se palpó la cara buscando que tuviera todos sus rasgos, y que no le hubieran arrancado una de sus orejas. Por suerte para él estaba todo intacto. Soltó una risilla entre los labios—. Así al menos las señoritas no tendrán de que preocuparse —murmuró, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un aullido de dolor provino de lo lejos. Dio un saltó de sorpresa y horror, ya que era un grito desgarrador para cualquier persona, y lo peor, que él reconocía la voz: Annabeth.

Se levantó de la esquina donde estaba y se acercó hasta donde pudo, ya que estaba atrapado en una especie de jaula en un almacén y todo se encontraba a oscuras. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su cara, mostrando las cicatrices de su batalla contra los gigantes en la costa. Con la poca luz inspeccionó las otras jaulas, reconociendo diferentes criaturas: ninfas, dríadas, sátiros, animales de distintas clases e incluso semidioses. Lo curioso de todo es que estos últimos parecían quejarse en más de un idioma: chino, japonés, italiano, griego, francés, español, inglés, rumano, persa, árabe. Una variedad de idiomas, por lo que Leo rápidamente dedujo que s ellos habían sido capturados por los gigantes al entrar al Olimpo (ya que sabía que todos estaban en el Monte Olimpo), ya que, por lo que había averiguado con los demás, ese lugar solía ser un centro de atención para semidioses de todo el mundo.

Sentía los nervios de punta ante la situación, por lo que comenzó a juguetear con los engranajes que se encontraban en su bolsillo. Entonces recordó un detalle: debía de salir de ahí, encontrar a Piper y a Percy para rescatar a Annabeth. Luego reunirse con Jasón, Hazel y Frank, antes de que fracasaran en su misión.

Buscó por toda su celda el cinturón de herramientas sin resultado, pero este se lo habían quitado seguro durante su inconsciencia. Leo rechinó los dientes de la molestia, no podía hacer nada más. Se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula, sintiendo la fría sensación del metal entrar por sus palmas, y mientras que miraba por la lejana ventana a la luna empezó a rezar…

—Hola, papá… Seré breve… Estoy en problemas, y si me ayudaras no me molestaría…

Pero, como él esperaba, no hubo respuesta. Con fuerza apretó su agarre en los barrotes y se le ocurrió una idea. Se concentró, tanto así que su hiperactividad estaba ahí comentándole que no le jodiera el trabajo; y de la nada, dos llamas aparecieron en sus manos, con las que rápidamente iluminó el almacén cautivando la atención de los demás prisioneros, mientras que se derretían los barrotes en su mano.

Leo por suerte no sentía dolor ante un metal derretido.

Con su otra mano iluminó nuevamente la habitación, la cual se estremeció en un torrente de voces que aclamaban por auxilio, pero Leo les calló con un dedo—. Callaos, os liberaré, pero si os calláis… —susurró Leo, alegrando a los prisioneros. Pero entonces una voz resaltó entre todas.

— ¡Leo!

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Piper bajo la luz de su llama.

—Piper, sé que no te gusta estar maquillada ni nada por el estilo, pero te ves horrorosa —atacó la honestidad de Leo, y era verdad. Ella estaba con un corte peligroso en el abdomen, que parecía apenas haberse detenido de sangrar, su cabello estaba lleno de suciedad, debido a que fue llevada en manos del gigante Bane de Deméter a.k.a. señor de la suciedad y la contaminación. Él se acercó a donde ella, abriendo su celda con ayuda del fuego y la miró completamente asustado. Era muy grabe su estado.

—P-Piper… —susurró con preocupación ante la apariencia de la chica—. Por favor, descansa. Siéntate y espera que vuelva con algo con que tratarte.

—P-pero Leo…

—Nada de peros.

El hijo de Hefestos salió de la celda de Piper y abrió rápidamente todas las otras jaulas, colocando una condición para todos—. Nadie sale hasta que yo ordene. Si salís de improvisto llamaréis la atención y os volverán a encerrar. Ahora, ¿Quién es hijo de Apolo? —unos pocos alzaron la mano—. Vosotros tratad las heridas de mi amiga. Intentaré de regresar con Ambrosia. —él no se percató que habló en griego, ya que los semidioses a los que le habló todos parecían de distintas nacionalidades.

Fuera del almacén, Leo se escabulló entre las sombras, para evitar ser percibido por los gigantes o sus aliados. Aunque él quería gritar: "Eh, traseros de dragón, os ha llegado la flama", no podía dejarse pillar.

Como sucedió minutos atrás, Leo sufrió de un escalofrío al escuchar un grito proveniente de lo lejos, pero esta vez era más como un aullido de guerra, y por lo que parecía, venía desde donde escuchó el de Annabeth…

Luego de tardar unos minutos encontró un edificio que estaba abierto. Era un templo griego con una estatua en pedazos al frente. Miró de un lado al otro y entró sin miedo, preparado para batallar.

—Hala… —murmuró sorprendido. Aquello parecía el parque de diversiones para Leo y reconocía quien podía ser la estatua de al frente: su padre, Hefestos. Había maquinarias, electrónica y armamento por todos lados. También ahí se almacenaba los objetos de los prisioneros, ya que rápidamente identificó la espada de Piper y su cinturón.

Con rapidez buscó y logró encontrar un bote de néctar, y justo cuando iba a salir de regreso al auxilio de Piper, encontró un pequeño objeto que le llamó la atención: un gran martillo. Pero no cualquiera, un gran martillo que podía usar como arma y que parecía apto para él.

Susurró agradeciendo a su padre. Tenía una última esperanza.

* * *

**(Annabeth)**

Cada segundo que Annabeth pasaba cerca de los gigantes, más se daba cuenta de que los odiaba y aborrecía con toda su alma. Ellos eran los barbaros más barbaros que ella había tenido el disgusto de conocer. Y se demostraba con ese acto en la que tenían a Percy y a ella encerrados.

Habían encerrado a Percy y a Annabeth juntos con espadas oxidadas en una gran arena de combate, para lo que parecía una batalla de coliseo contra criaturas y guerreros del bando de los gigantes. Pero no les bastaba con eso, sino que cuando Annabeth se lastimaba de manera muy aguda, era curada por los gigantes y la volvían a lanzar a la batalla. Les daba placer ver el sufrimiento de Percy y Annabeth.

—Batallad. Batallad hasta que llegué el momento de que os volváis el sacrificio para nuestra madre —gruñó Porphirion, causando la risa de sus hermanos—. Ni vosotros ni nadie podrá detenernos ahora.

Annabeth solo quería darles un puñetazo, con tanta fuerza, que quizás así lograra descargar su rabia de alguna forma.

Percy la miró de reojo, mientras daba un tajo a un monstruo haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de polvo dorado—. Annabeth… confía en mí, te salvaré —indicó con una sonrisa, mientras se alzaba de nuevo al combate—. No importa que, lo que sea, yo lo haré para salvarte.

Palabras dulces que solo podía decir él—. Sesos de alga… —comentó divertida Annabeth. A pesar de que no quería ese tipo de comentarios en esa situación, al menos el seguir escuchando su voz la hacía recuperar fuerzas.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que este sería su destino, quizás, solo quizás, hubiera preferido morir con Percy a manos de Tártaros.

Luego de cada hora, los gigantes le permitían un descanso, lo cual era una excusa para ellos buscar más guerreros y llevarlos de nuevo a la arena de batalla. Percy se dejó caer cerca de ella. Se veía agotado, sus ojos parecían haber estado perdiendo brillo ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de descansar desde que llegaron, tanto que empezaban a parecer de un color verde espectral. Al igual que Annabeth, tenía marcas de su combate directo contra los gigantes, cicatrices esparcidas por su cara y brazos, y un aliento que parecía estar en constante recuperación del cansancio.

Cuando llegaron los gigantes, estos no traían a más enemigos, sino que, en cambio, entró uno al combate, lo cual era una manera de humillar aún más a los semidioses, dejar sus ánimos por el suelo. No podían derrotarlo, ya que ninguno era un dios, por lo que, por mucho que batallaran contra su enemigo y por las heridas que le infligieran, no podrían derrotarlo… era imposible para ellos ganar…

Tanto Percy como ella acabaron en el suelo, a pies del gigante, gimiendo ante el dolor. En aquellos momentos su orgullo estaba por los suelos, al igual que el de Percy quien se molestaba por no haber logrado defender a su novia del ataque del gigante.

Un hilo de sangre bajaba por la mejilla de Percy, combinándose con las gotas de sudor que caían en el suelo. Aquello resultaba muy doloroso de ver: la moral de Percy totalmente aplastada.

—P-Percy… —murmuró Annabeth, intentando de acercarse a su novio y calmarlo—. No es tu culpa, no lo es. Si tuviéramos un dios de nuestro lado, ya los hubiéramos vencido, recuerda, sin un dios son invencibles…

Pero Percy no pareció reconfortado por las palabras de Annabeth, en cambio parecía más concentrado en ver como su sangre y su sudor se combinaban en uno charco que expresaba el dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasaba.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de Annabeth, quien se acurrucó contra la espalda de Percy buscando de calmarlo, mientras que las burlas de los gigantes seguían.

Luego de casi dieciocho horas de combate continuo, los gigantes parecieron por fin aburrirse, y cada uno fue hasta otro lugar, no sin antes verificar que los dos no tuvieran oportunidad de escape.

—Percy, vamos a dormir —le indicó Annabeth, mientras que intentaba de hacer que Percy se acostara en el suelo junto a ella, pero, la mirada pérdida de Percy indicaba que no iba a exactamente descansar esa noche. Ella le dio un beso en los labios, que resultó en un gesto tan frío que le recordaba a las heladas corrientes de aire del tártaros y ella no podía culparlo…

Ella observó las estrellas durante un rato, recordando aquellos momentos donde Percy se mostraba feliz, sonriente y optimista, o sea, la actitud normal de él.

Annabeth cerró los ojos, recordando cómo habían arrasado con el Argo II y con eso posiblemente matando a Jasón, Frank y Hazel… Y luego estaban Piper y Leo, de los cuales habían sido separados mientras que la primera fue herida de gravedad y dejada a su suerte…

Un murmuro salió de su boca, pero en ese momento parecía más un sollozo. Aún le sorprendía la manera y la rapidez con la que todo había tomado un inesperado curso. Habían sido interceptados y rápidamente derrotados, por muy bueno que haya sido el plan de Annabeth para combatir a los gigantes.

Ellos siete habían perdido en su labor de ser los responsables de ganarle a Gea…

Cerró los ojos buscando consuelo, mientras que la fría noche arrullaba con brisas a ambos semidioses, quienes no tenían nada con lo que abrigarse. Pero, un brazo entonces la sujetó, creando un cálido agarre. Ella se fijó en Percy, quien ya había comenzado a dormitar, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y acurrucarse en el calor del abrazo.

Ella comenzó a identificar las estrellas, una por una, con la esperanza de encontrar dos en particular: la de Percy y la suya, ya que se dice que el destino de las personas se refleja en una estrella exacta, por lo que todo aquello era culpa de sus estrellas. Pero Annabeth quería encontrarlas, verlas por unos segundos y preguntarle si había aún esperanza…

* * *

**(Piper)**

Tomar néctar hasta casi sentir la piel ardiendo no es buena señal, pero era lo que había. Recuperarse así de las heridas no era lo mismo que un buen tratamiento en un hospital o con un hijo de Apolo en la Casa Grande, pero, nuevamente, era lo que la situación permitía.

El hecho de que Leo hubiera logrado escapar de su propia jaula era lo único que pudo haberle dado una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Mientras que ella terminaba de ser sanada con cantos curativos, Leo se encontraba organizando un plan de escape para los demás prisioneros y por lo que ella podía escuchar, él planeaba recrear una catapulta gigantesca que los lanzara desde el Monte Olimpo hasta el mar, lo cual no le agradaba a muchos.

Un pequeño grupo había decidido quedarse con ellos dos, ya que habían decidido apoyar a Piper y Leo con su batalla contra los gigantes, incluso si eso significaba hacerlo solos. Pero la hija de Afrodita sentía algo con sus poderes, y no era la falta de esmalte de uñas, sino la presencia de Jasón, los sentimientos de ambos aún intactos, lo que interpretaba como una señal de que el hijo de Júpiter estaba aún vivo, y de seguro, planeando un rescate.

Cuando el plan de escape inició, parecían ser las ocho de la mañana, por lo que Piper empezaba a sentir hambre, al igual que los demás. Así que mientras las criaturas y semidioses comenzaban a escabullirse para bajar del Olimpo, los que se quedaron con ellos fueron guiados por Leo en un pequeño grupo para encontrar algo comida.

En esos momentos solía ser Percy o Jasón quien tomaba las riendas y era el líder del grupo, pero para Piper, Leo hacía un buen trabajo de suplencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos el grupo de semidioses había vuelto, y los hijos de Deméter se ofrecieron para cocinar, así que tuvieron un desayuno agradable tomando en cuenta las condiciones. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, llegó el momento de la acción. Al parecer el Monte Olimpo era lo suficientemente grande como para tener varios escondites donde se encerraban a los prisioneros, así que, tal vez Percy y Annabeth estuvieran en uno de ellos.

Claramente para no llamar la atención eran grupos pequeños los que salieron a la búsqueda, mientras que los debas esperaban a la señal para salir a combatir con todo el armamento del templo de Hefestos.

Al entrar a los templos de los dioses ella sentía una sensación de inferioridad abismal, era como si hubiera millones de escalas entre el poder de un dios y el de un simple semidiós, lo cual al final era obvio; pero el entrar al templo de su madre le dio algo así como una mezcla de vergüenza y horror por lo que intentaba de olvidar aquel lugar, a pesar de las bromas que Leo se mantenía haciéndole acerca el tema.

—Este es el templo de Apolo. Se nota —comentó Leo, metiendo una mano en su cinturón de herramientas y sacando unas gafas de sol para cubrirse de los destellos de luz que provenían de dentro del templo. Hurgó por unos segundos y sacó un frasco de protección solar y se lo extendió a Piper—. Seguro lo necesitaremos.

Al entrar en el templo no se esperaba —o quizás sí— una cuarto ambientado especialmente para una sala de bronceo. La luz en el lugar era tan potente que era imposible para cualquier superficie crear sombra. Estar ahí, sin lentes de sol como Leo, imposibilitaba la visión, por lo que Piper no lograba ver correctamente como debía, por lo que no pudo identificar algo que Leo sí.

—P-Piper… mira… —comentó asombrado Leo, mientras que se adentraba más en la habitación y Piper perdía de vista su figura.

—Leo. ¡Leo! ¡No te veo, vuelve! —dijo Piper, asustada de que una cosa estuviera al asecho ahí adentro, y de la nada atacara a Leo y lo hiciera jirones. Ella entró agitando los brazos para guiarse en aquel lugar imposible de ver para ella, se tropezó varias veces con cosas en el suelo, e incluso se encontró con otra persona, por lo que comenzó a golpearle sin cesar.

— ¡Piper! —gritó—. ¡Eso duele! —rápidamente sujetó por el brazo a ella, quien se resistió como pudo, pero aquella persona poco a poco la sacó del templo, cerrando de nuevo la puerta del templo. Justo cuando la iluminación se cortó, logró reconocer a Leo, con la marca de un manotazo en el cachete.

—Oh, perdón… —se disculpó la hija de Afrodita. A Leo le tembló la ceja levemente. Pero ella no se había percatado, que a los pies de ellos, estaba acurrucada una persona. Bronceada, cabello negro oscuro y una vestimenta reconocible—. ¡Nico! —chilló ella, por lo que Leo rápidamente tuvo que taparle la boca. A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de una criatura, por lo que se tuvieron que ocultar detrás del templo, donde no podrían encontrarlos. Ahí estarían a salvo por un tiempo.

O eso ellos dos pensaron, ya que una conmoción sonó desde el centro del Olimpo, y Piper rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ahí era que iban los pasos. Intentaron de levantar a Nico, pero este parecía seguir inconsciente. Intentaron en llamarlo, asustarlo y gritarle, pero no respondía.

Pero no a los métodos normales. En las siguientes palabras Piper enfatizó su poder en ellas, y con un susurro usando el charmspeak, llamó a Nico al odio. Inmediatamente este se levantó sobresaltado, viendo sorprendido a ellos dos.

— ¡¿Qué cojones hago aquí?!

—Pues, si tú no sabes, menos nosotros —comentó Leo divertido. Rápidamente se le explicó la situación, y a regañadientes aceptó el ir con ellos. Durante el trayecto les explicó que tanto él como Reyna habían logrado su camino de vuelta al campamento, donde los dejó a ambos con la Atenea Partenos y entonces él intentó de perseguir a un Gigante quien terminó secuestrándole.

Pero Piper dejó de escuchar cuando vio a Jasón, Hazel y Leo. Veía aún la esperanza…

* * *

**(Frank)**

Si Frank tenía que admitir algo que le gustara de Jasón liderando, era que él tenía estilo en ejecutar un plan. Antes de llegar a esa columna donde Frank y él se pararon, habían llegado volando gracias a Frank. Desde que Jasón había estado en el aire comenzaba a convocar nubes y nubes grises que poco a poco rodearon el Monte Olimpo, preparándolo para su llegada. Mientras tanto Arion se encontraba llamando la atención del ejército junto a Hazel para causar una congregación justo en el punto donde iban a llegar Jasón y Frank: el centro de todo el Olimpo.

Luego de capturar la atención de los gigantes, todos intentaban de capturar a Arion, pero con su velocidad el caballo escapaba de las manos de los gigantes, como una mosca de un humano, lo que lo aliviaba, ya que Frank no quería ver a Hazel herida.

Otra ventaja que sacaron fue que pasaron desapercibidos, y eso que un dragón es fácilmente notable, hasta llegar a la gran columna de mármol donde se les unió Hazel y Arion. Pero la altura permitió a ambos ver como dos personas se encontraban encerradas en una pequeña cabina colgante de una gran maquinaria de construcción, seguramente hecha por Hefestos; en general esto resultaba algo raro. Muy raro. ¿Divertía a alguien colgar de una cuerda de metal a muchos metros del suelo?

Pero si había algo que tenía más estilo aún, fue la entrada que Jasón hizo. Dio un salto desde aquella altura, mientras que un rayo comenzaba a caer mientras era redirigido por la spatha del hijo de Júpiter.

El rayo rugió con ferocidad cuando la espada de Jasón se hundió en Alcioneo, y la corriente eléctrica explotó justo en la cara del gigante, inesperadamente volviéndolo un charco de aceite. Al menos podían derrotar uno sin necesidad de un dios. Pero la rabia de los otros gigantes se desató como se esperaba y cada uno intentó de acabar con Jasón como pudieran, y por suerte él sabía cómo escapar de sus ataques.

Pero un temblor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Arion relinchó y salió al galope de nuevo. Entonces otro temblor y Frank intentó de sostenerse de lo que pudo que en ese momento era su arco, lo cual no le servía de mucho. Rápidamente pensó en un animal que pudiera sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible, por lo que se transformó en una paloma gris.

"Excelente, Frank la paloma" pensó para sí mismo, mientras aleteaba con fuerza y velocidad. Como pudo desapareció de la vista del ejército, hasta esconderse detrás de una columna. Asomó su emplumada cabeza intentando de ver la situación, pero ululó de sorpresa al ver a Piper salir de la nada y llegar hasta el lado de Jasón, para ayudarle a esquivar un ataque que los rozó por centímetros. En otro lado veía a Hazel quien lanzaba tajos a grandes velocidades a los tobillos de los gigantes mientras que era apoyada por su hermano, Nico, con ataques de sombre y oscuridad. Aunque Frank lo notó algo cambiado, ¿Estaba más moreno?

— ¡Fai Zhang, sé un hombre y batalla! —resonó por su cabeza la voz de su abuela, con su usual tono estricto al hablar. Incluso sintió sus plumas erizarse ante el pensamiento de sus palabras, lo cual era raro y por mucho una nueva experiencia… Volvió a su forma humana para rápidamente cambiar de nuevo. En cuestión de nada sonó los pisotones de un animal peso pesado mientras que corría por el centro del Olimpo, cautivando la atención de todos. Frank el paquidermo había entrado a escena.

Con una fuerte envestida logró hacer retroceder a uno de los gigantes, Alodai, hasta acorralarlo contra una columna de mármol gigantesca. Aprovechó el desequilibrio de la criatura y la envistió varias veces con sus grandes colmillos. Si algo más sorprendente que un elefante atacando a un humanoide de ocho metros de altura, era un elefante que brillaba en rojo hacerlo. Justo en el momento que la bendición de Ares volvió a Frank, la voz de su abuela parecía más normal ya que recordó que él escuchaba la voz de sus padres o mejor dicho de su padre en sus faceta romana y griega.

En cuestión de unas cornadas el gigante empezó a bañar todo el suelo en icor, la sangre de los inmortales, e incluso quedó inmóvil de tantos ataques.

Frank se dio la vuelta como pudo, pero rápidamente fue sujetado por la trompa y alzado del suelo. Frank solo podía comparar ese dolor con uno muy parecido en situación, pero que se guardaría el derecho de comentar.

— ¿Y que tenemos aquí? ¿Te escapaste de África, pequeño elefante? —se rio en voz ronca Polybotes—. Creo que bajaste la guardia y has caído ante nosotros, ahora, como muestra de nuestro poder, comeremos unas costillas de elefante como cena, bañadas en salsa de sangre de semidiós.

—Pues, yo creo que no. Deja a Dumbo en paz.

Rápidamente sonó el impacto del golpe de un gran martillo que desató una corriente de fuego, quemando así la mano del gigante que soltó inmediatamente al elefante, quien regresó a su forma humana.

El atacante ayudó a Frank a levantarse, por lo que el hijo de Marte pudo sentir la cálida sensación del fuego irse disipando—. Gracias, Leo.

—Para eso estamos los hijos de Hefestos. Para arreglar los problemas.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Frank, mientras que levantaba su arco y se preparaba para repartir flechas a todo el mundo.

— ¡Piper, el ejército debe de estar encargándose de los demás monstruos! ¡Encarguémonos notros de estos!

— ¡Ok!

Rápidamente, entre flecha y flecha, Frank comprendió que de alguna manera ellos dos habían encontrado un apoyo para la batalla, por lo que él no se quejaba. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y apuntó a los ojos de los gigantes, para así cegarlos. Pero una presencia nueva apareció en aquel lugar.

Sentada en la columna más grande estaba una chica de cabello trenzado. Spes, la diosa de la esperanza.

* * *

**(Hazel)**

Si algo que tomó por sorpresa a Hazel, era sentir a una diosa en medio del campo de batalla y más aún que ella les ayudara, ya que Spes lanzó una especie de daga que usaba como pasador de cabello y esta impactó en el aún confuso Alodai haciendo que inmediatamente este desapareciera.

Porphirion, anonadado, gruñó a la diosa e intentó de capturarla, pero esta parecía divertirse en jugar ser capturada, por lo que se deslizó en el brazo del gigante hasta llegar a su cara—. Lo lamento, pero no tienes esperanza… —sus palabras, a pesar de parecer haber sido dichas en un susurro, había resonado en lo más profundo de Hazel, reconfortándola y motivándola a seguir peleando.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios estas aquí?! ¡Se supone que los dioses se encuentran en conflictos en sus facetas griegas y romanas! —reclamó Encelado, mientras se cubría de los ataques de Frank que iban directo a sus ojos.

—La esperanza es lo mismo para los griegos que los romanos. No existe punto medio, pero hasta hace no mucho no pude llegar hasta aquí —comentó la diosa, paseándose con aires de poder alrededor del hombro de gigante, por lo que cuando este se sacudió, ella comenzó a caer.

Hazel apretó las riendas del caballo y en pocos segundos llegó a tiempo para evitar la caída de la diosa—. Oh, gracias. Tenía la esperanza de que me vosotros salvaríais.

—No hay de que —respondió ella mientras que seguía cabalgando a Arion. Salvar a Spes era lo que menos podía haber hecho, ya que ahora con ella tenían una carta secreta para derrotar a los gigantes.

—He podido venir aquí, con vosotros, debido a vuestra esperanza —comentó Spes sujetándose con fuerza de Hazel para no caerse—. No habéis perdido la esperanza, por muy difícil que pueda parecer la situación y es por eso que llegué a ayudaros.

—Un momento, ¿Tú ves todas las esperanzas?

—Claro, por eso soy la diosa de ello. Hasta hace poco estaba en el Campamento Mestizo, intentaba de mantener las esperanzas de que no sería necesario una batalla entre griegos y romanos, pero ese chico Octavian no me facilitó nada el trabajo —Hazel rodó los ojos. Esa actitud del augur no le sorprendía en nada.

—Sí, él es así. ¿Entonces los griegos y romanos ya no están en guerra?

—No exactamente —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Están batallando en estos momentos, pero juntos contra el ejército de Gea. Todos ellos tienen esperanzas puestas en vosotros. Así que no los defraudéis.

—No lo haremos —aseguró Hazel, feliz por saber al menos que la guerra civil se había evitado. La Atenas Partenos había llegado como se planeó al campamento y así se detuvo la amenaza, por lo que no sintió cuando el peso en el caballo se aliviano, o al menos no al instante.

Ephialtes y Otis estaban acorralando a Jasón y a Piper, por lo que Hazel apretó su agarre ya que tenía la intención de ir a su ayuda, pero rápidamente desistió al sentir un aroma conocido. Viñas.

—Bien, bien. Es que vosotros dos no os cansáis —se quejó una hombre vestido en un pantalón de estampado de leopardo, zapatos deportivos morados y camisa hawaiana—. Esta vez os acabaré rápido, que tengo cosechas que recoger.

Aquel por mucho era Baco, el dios del vino pero en su faceta griega. De donde había salido, no importaba, pero al menos era unos refuerzos para ellos, ya que no era el único que había aparecido ahí.

—Creer que pueden derrotarnos en nuestra propia casa. Ja, que soberbio de vosotros —Hazel suspiró con sorpresa, ya que nunca antes había esperado ver a Juno en su forma griega. Ella caminó con firmeza hasta entrar en el rango de visión—. Deméter, Artemis, Ares y Atenea deben de estar ocupados eliminando uno por uno el ejército de Gea, así que será nuestro trabajo acabar con los gigantes.

E inmediatamente una nueva ola de poder invadió al lugar. Claramente eran clases distintas de deidades, pero dioses y semidioses juntos podrían acabar con los gigantes fácilmente. Y ahora no eran solo Spes si no Juno, Baco, Apolo, Vulcano, Neptuno, Mercurio, su padre, Pluto; Juventas, Somnus, Arcus, Némesis, Victoria y Fortuna. Habían llegado la mayoría de los dioses Olímpicos para librar una batalla. Y no solo eso, si no que el ejército de Gea había retrocedido hasta el centro del Olimpo, seguidos por el ejército de casi cien semidioses.

— ¡Olímpicos, al ataque! —anunció Gea, y tanto dios como semidiós se lanzó al ataque. Pero, Hazel notó algo raro… Porphirion había desaparecido y también lo que colgaba de la maquinaria de construcción.

— ¡Frank! ¡Nico! —llamó Hazel entre la multitud de guerreros. Rápidamente aparecieron ambos, sudando y gimiendo del cansancio—. Algo no está bien. Porphirion ha huido.

Rápidamente, Jasón, Piper y Leo se acercaron también—. Pues, no podemos dejar que escapen —explicó tanto Jasón como Nico, pero este último siguió explicando—. Si le damos la oportunidad puede revivir a Gea y listo, somos cadáveres. ¿Dónde pueden estar?

En ese momento, los cinco de los siete semidioses de la profecía se miraron los unos a los otros, recordando las palabras de los gigantes: Destruir a los Olímpicos desde sus raíces.

¡El trono de los Olímpicos!

Entra la multitud los seis semidioses corrieron por las escaleras con dirección al gran palacio que albergaba los tronos de los dioses olímpicos. Entraron con rapidez, ignorando una extraña sensación al entrar.

Lo primero que se percataron fue del gigante que sostenía a dos semidioses de cabeza: Percy y Annabeth.

—Parece que llegáis tarde, semidioses. Mi madre ahora despertará y no lo podréis evitar —dijo balanceando a sus amigos encima del gran fuego que se ubicaba en el medio de los tronos—. Vosotros decidís, el Héroe del Olimpo o la Arquitecta del Olimpo, ¿Quién servirá de sacrificio de primero?

¿Y ahora que les tocaba hacer? No podían atacar. No podían huir. No podían decir si ya se les había escapado la última esperanza…

* * *

**(Percy)**

Ser Percy Jackson tiene sus beneficios, pero uno de ellos no es ver como sus amigos miran horrorizados mientras que cuelga de cabeza. No, no lo era.

El hijo de Poseidón gruñó intentando de agitarse y de alguna manera escapar del fuego donde serían tanto él como Annabeth sacrificados.

—Suéltales, Porphirion. No estás en posición de hacer amenazas —gruñó Jasón con voz firme—. No lograrás despertar a Gea. En cualquier momento puede llegar un dios que nos ayude a acabar contigo.

Cuando la mano del rey de los gigantes tembló, Percy ya se veía cayendo al fuego verdoso, pero no se imaginó que el gigante estuviera riéndose a carcajadas.

—Es que sois ingenuos, semidioses. ¿Nos creéis tan tontos así? Os estábamos esperando desde hace días. Por lo que no es ninguna sorpresa vuestro ataque. Ningún dios puede entrar a este lugar, y todo dios que pise el Olimpo será drenado poco a poco de su poder y servirá como fuente de poder para Gea. ¿No lo veis? Vuestra salvación también será vuestra perdición. Y mientras tanto —el gigante con la otra mano señaló el trono principal, donde el cuerpo de Gea estaba viendo todo suceder ante sus ojos...

Percy sintió una mirada clavarse en él, por lo que lo supo: los ojos de Gea se habían abierto. El hijo de Poseidón se imaginaba aquellos ojos, poderosos, de color verde y negro, inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Él sabía que _contracorriente _había vuelto a su bolsillo y que si tan solo la alcanzara, él podría empuñarla y atacar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y no esperar venir la estampida de un elefante que lanzó al gigante, como a él y a Annabeth contra la pared. Con tanta rapidez al igual que dolor, se levantó como pudo, tomando de la mano a Annabeth y sacándola de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Solo retrasas lo inevitable, Percy Jackson —se mofó Gea de la huida de los semidioses del agarre de Porphirion.

—Pues, lamento decirte que el rumbo de las cosas depende del fluir del tiempo —gritó Percy, alejándose con velocidad de los tronos hasta el lado de sus amigos—. Y si intentas de forzar al tiempo, este rebotará en contra de ti —tomó su boli, destapándolo con velocidad y haciendo aparecer a _contracorriente._

—Yo creo que no entiendes que significa ser una diosa primordial. Nosotros no usamos las mismas reglas que los dioses o titanes. Nosotros modificamos a nuestra merced. Y si eso involucra sacrificar vuestras insignificantes vidas, así será —Gea ya mostraba signos de rabia ante la actitud de Percy, por lo que chasqueó los dedos y desde los cimientos empezaron a aparecer guerreros vestidos con distintos estilos y armaduras. Nico y Hazel se estremecieron al ver al nuevo ejecito aparecer—. Estos son los mejores cincuenta guerreros de todos los tiempos, y ahora están peleando para mí. Rendíos ahora y no sufriréis mi ira.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que los guerreros exhibían sus habilidades como advertencia, pero alguien rompió primero el silencio con un bufido.

—Ni que lo fuéramos a hacer ahora, cara de tierra —dijo en tono burlista Leo, sosteniendo en alto su arma.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para rendirnos ahora —Hazel se aferró más a las riendas del caballo, haciendo que Arion relinchara.

—Aunque sea lo último que hagamos, aunque tengamos que consumir nuestras vidas, te derrotaremos. —aseguró Frank de regreso a su forma humana, apuntando con su arco a los enemigos.

—Incluso cuando no sé si mañana estaré viva, yo pelearé por saberlo. Lucharé por reconocer mis posibilidades —los ojos tormentosos de Annabeth brillaron en decisión.

—No importa si debo de morir… —empezó Nico.

—O si debo de volver de la muerte… —complementó Hazel, haciendo que su hermano le dedicara una sonrisa.

—Mientras que involucre la muerte nosotros lucharemos —hablaron los hijos de Hades/Pluto al unísono.

—Incluso si debo de morir en honor de mi padre, yo lucharé. Lucharé contra lo que significa ser una diosa Primordial.

Una sonrisa se torció en los labios de Percy, tan pura y segura en sí y en sus amigos—. Y aun así nosotros te derrotaremos, Gea.

…

Ocho semidioses y tres grupos de batalla. Jasón y Nico se encargaron de luchar juntos contra Porphirion. Sus estilos de batalla parecían sintonizar al nivel de que nada parecía detenerlos en su batalla contra el gigante, pero únicamente pudieron debilitarle. Entre ataques de ambos lados los tres habían acabado jadeando de cansancio, pero al final el rey de los gigantes decidió ejecutar su estrategia final, haciendo que la punta de su lanza comenzara a brillar y con precisión apuntaba a Jasón a todos sitios.

Cuatro contra cincuenta, obviamente una pelea muy forzada pero increíblemente a favor de los semidioses. Al cabo de veinte minutos Annabeth y Frank como hijos de los dioses de la guerra habían logrado acabar con una gran cantidad de los guerreros mientras eran apoyados por Hazel y Piper.

En cuanto a Leo y Percy ellos dos llevaban una batalla mano a mano con el espectro semifisico de Gea, que de alguna manera habían logrado igualar con esfuerzo.

Justo en los momentos de mayor definición de la batalla, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Jasón defendió a Nico de un ataque seguro de muerte, a la vez que le pedía a su padre ayuda y convocaba el rayo más feroz que logró derrotar al gigante…

Piper chilló con gran sorpresa ante lo que sucedía en frente de ella. Annabeth, Hazel y Frank estaban estupefactos…

Percy había logrado arrinconar a Gea de regreso al fuego del Olimpo, el fuego del hogar de Hestia, y aprovechándose de la situación Leo convocó grandes llamas abrasivas que provocaron los llantos de dolor de la diosa de la tierra…

Un gran terremoto sacudió a todo el Monte Olimpo, a la vez que nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el cielo, anunciando el llanto del cielo…

Sangre de un héroe comenzaba a derramarse en el suelo…

* * *

**(Piper)**

_Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada._

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer._

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,_

_y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte._

Hasta ese día nadie ha sabido que juramento mantuvo Jasón Grace con su último aliento. Nadie tenía ni una idea, ni siquiera Piper…

La hija de Afrodita se pasaba de vez en cuando viendo a través de su daga, Katropis, a ver si lograba obtener una imagen de Jasón en el reflejo.

Pero no apareció nada, nunca aparecía… Tocaron tres veces la puerta y ella salió a ver a Nico, quien había venido para llevarle a aquel lugar. Ella iba cada dos semanas a visitarlo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Nico.

Pero él no respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Si antes el hijo de Hades había sido solitario, luego de la muerte de Jasón lo había sido más. Obviamente se sentía culpable de que el hijo de Júpiter lo hubiera salvado.

Con el viaje en las sombras aparecieron en la tumba de Jasón, a las afueras del pueblo natal de este último. Ella hizo el mismo procedimiento de todo el tiempo: flores nuevas, limpiar la tumba y rezar un poco por él. Llevaba haciendo el mismo método desde hace ocho años y a ella no le importaba, ya que como hija de Afrodita, ella apreciaba el verdadero amor: aquel que no se marchita después de la muerta.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Piper, hasta caer en la tumba de Jasón. Nico forzó su mirada en un punto lejano en la colina, para evitar ver a Piper llorar.

Ella comenzó a leer nuevamente el nombre de la tumba, como si aún no se lo creyera. Releyó el nombre para asegurarse y los recuerdos regresaron. Una cosa que había deseado Jasón era dejar de estar después del gran Percy Jackson, ser reconocido por ser él mismo antes que el otro. Jasón Grace se había convertido en un héroe digno de la mitología al igual que los demás siete de la profecía. Él se había vuelto el Héroe del Olimpo, La Valiente Sangre del Olimpo.

—Mamá, ¿Podemos comer un helado? —sonó la voz risueña de un niño, cautivando la atención de Piper que se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos demostraron sorpresa y asombro ya que no se lo esperaba.

—Solo uno pequeño, no queremos que después no comas la cena —le explicó la madre. El niño, por un segundo cruzó su mirada con la de Piper y la saludó amablemente, ante lo que ella respondió. Tanto madre como hijo empezaron a caminar fuera del cementerio, alejándose hasta entrar en una heladería.

En ese momento, Piper sintió una gran felicidad. Había logrado conseguir la mirada que no había podido en su daga: la mirada de esos ojos azules eléctricos en la cara de ese chico con cicatriz en el labio…

Piper sujetó la mano de Nico, mientras las ultimas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, y juntos regresaron a su destino…

* * *

**Darksniels**

* * *

Bueno, FF me odia así que no me dejaba subirlo :D Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la estética, son mil palabras justas por POV excepto el fina. Me hubiera gustado expresar mejor la idea, pero vosotros sabéis que se siente a veces pensar algo y no lograr expresarlo de la manea que quieres. Así me pasa aquí :D

Pues, si me odias, tomates bienvenido, si me amáis, tomates bienvenidos tambien y más si le agregáis un review.


End file.
